


Why Would Anyone Have Keys to Christian's One Bedroom Flat?

by Amuly



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian and Syed try to have a nice night together after all the Tamwar/Afia drama in the December 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Would Anyone Have Keys to Christian's One Bedroom Flat?

 

Christian was nuzzling at Syed's neck after dinner as they lay on the couch together. It was a welcome moment of calm in an otherwise trying day – between Syed being convinced that he had to help his little brother be reunited with the forbidden Juliet of his life, and thinking that his father had cheated on his mother with Jane, Christian felt like his head had been spinning all day.

But now, _finally_ , they had the flat to themselves. No little brother, no forbidden love - well, no more than usual when Christian and Syed were together - just them, alone in their flat.

Christian nuzzled with intent at Syed's neck. “Hey. You know, we haven't had a moment alone all day...”

Beneath him, Syed scoffed, not turning his attention from his magazine. “What about before breakfast?”

Christian grinned, remembering the “good morning” blow job that had started their day. And it had seemed like such an _auspicious_ way to start it. Well, just because the main portion of their day had been riddled with drama and familial insanity, didn't mean it had to end that way.

Upping his game, Christian nibbled on the spot behind Syed's ear that turned him into warm butter. Sure enough, Syed shifted uncomfortably, pressing back against Christian, probably without even realizing he was doing it. Christian planted a firm kiss to the spot, nuzzling his nose against it as he spoke. “Don't you want a proper end to the day? I've got to be more alluring than that magazine.”

Syed continued to put up a token resistance, though he was pressed back against Christian and arching into his touch. “You're not nearly as _alluring_ as you think you are.”

Christian beamed as Syed turned around to him, smiled on his face. "Yes I am," Christian chided. Whatever flippant response Syed might have managed was lost in a kiss, as the two men melted into each other. Christian only broke the kiss to nod over his shoulder. “Bed,” he murmured.

“No couch sex tonight?” Syed teased, even as he stood and followed Christian to their bed.

Christian smiled softly down at Syed, climbing on top of him and kissing him: slowly, sweetly. He pulled back, pecking Syed lightly once more on the lips before speaking. “I'm going to take care of you tonight.” Syed arched pleasurably beneath him, groins meeting and setting fire to Christian's soul. Syed, for all his naivety and inexperience when it came to sleeping with men, somehow always managed to ignite something in Christian, make him hotter and harder than anyone else before. The best part was that Syed seemed entirely unaware of his affect on Christian, as he was now: smiling cautiously up at him, expecting Christian to take the lead.

Christian took his time undressing Syed, kissing every patch of skin as it was revealed. By the time he was done, Syed was keening beneath him, big brown eyes begging him to get on with it. Christian was never one to resist those eyes.

Shucking off his own clothes as quickly as he could, Christian settled between Syed's legs, fingers probing gently behind his balls. Above him, Syed stretched toward their bedside table, before reaching down to Christian and passing him the lube. Christian placed a grateful kiss to Syed's inner thigh, causing the other man's stomach to twitch and hips to buck. Christian nuzzled at the hairy thigh as one finger slipped in, loosening Syed slowly. “Patience.”

Christian didn't have to look up to feel Syed's accusing glare. “Think I've been plenty patient already.”

Acting as though he was handling delicate china, Christian pressed a second finger inside Syed, scissoring them slowly as he continued a steady thrusting motion. This earned him a grunt from Syed, who lifted his legs and settled them on Christian's shoulders. “Could you...”

Without letting Syed get another word out, Christian pushed his two fingers farther in, pressing against that perfect spot within him. A small, aborted cry escaped Syed's mouth, stifled at the last moment. Christian grinned. Syed was always doing that: trying to stay quiet, to remain bottled up, even in bed. Christian had long ago learned to break past those barriers.

Slicking up his own cock – condoms abandoned months ago, once Syed had finally, _finally_ decided to be true to himself and move in – Christian pushed forward, grunting in satisfaction as he slid smoothly into Syed, the other man's tight, hot passageway pulling him in, like a line mooring a boat to the shore. Pushing into Syed for Christian was like coming home. 

Beneath him, Syed shuddered and groaned, hands scrambling at the sheets. Christian took one of those hands in his own, other planted firmly on Syed's flank as he began to thrust. Syed's fingers closed around his, the other man finally opening his eyes and looking up at Christian. They kissed, soft and sweet as Christian moved inside Syed, thrusting in and out. Syed's face was pained when Christian pulled back, eyes squeezed shut as he concentrated on Christian moving above him.

“Ch-Chri-”

Christian shushed Syed as he continued to move, squeezing his hand tightly. His other hand moved to Syed's erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Syed's mouth fell open, but no sound came out.

“Come on, Sy... feels good?”

A little whimper escaped Syed as Christian sped up his thrusts and strokes, grinning as he felt Syed contract around him. Another few thrusts and Syed was growing louder, inhibitions slowly falling away as Christian worked him expertly.

“Did you go and see dad – oh! Oh!” Christian blinked, glancing around for the third voice that had just manifested in their flat. Glancing over his shoulder, he caught sight of short black hair, tanned skin, and glasses darting out of their door out into the hall.

“Fuck!”

Christian pulled out, leaving Syed whimpering, glazed look on his face as he lay bonelessly on the bed. “Chris-?”

Christian was quickly trying to shove his erection into jeans and rush out the door – bloody hell, damned little brothers. Damned Masood men. They had a bad habit of walking in on Syed and Christian, hadn't they? They'd have to doubly watch themselves when that little Kamil started to walk.

“Christian?”

Syed was still blinking up at him from the bed, erection jutting out from him like a juicy, red, Christmas centerpiece. Inwardly, Christian groaned. How he _so_ wanted to just gobble Syed up right now. But he had a little brother-in-law to deal with. “I think Tamwar just walked in on us.”

It took a few seconds for it to register, but then Syed was sitting up in their bed, tugging the sheets around him. “What? Wh- Where did he get another set of keys?!”

Christian shot Syed a  _look_ . “Is  _that_ really your concern right now? Figuring out where Tamwar's spare key came from?”

Jeans were yanked on, belts not even buckled as the two men raced out of the flat and down the hall. They caught up with Tamwar just as he was reaching the front door and heading out into the chill December air. “Wait! Tambo!”

Tamwar, looking an interesting shade of green and red – rather Christmasy, really – stopped just inside the door. With an expression of great, great reluctance, he shut the door, back pressed up against it. He couldn't meet their eyes. Christian found the feeling was mutual – he didn't feel much like meeting Tamwar's eyes at the moment, either. 

“Tambo. What is it? Did something happen?”

Tamwar shook his head as Syed questioned him, eyes fixed firmly on the ground. “No. I mean, dad seemed upset, said some things. It sounded like you talked to him. I was going to come tell you to stay out of it –  _again_ – but...”

Christian edged away from the two brothers, tossing a thumb over his shoulder. “I'm just going to...”

Syed's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “Wait!” There was an awkward silence as the three men tried to glance at each other without making eye contact. Syed sighed. “Come on, Tambo. Let's get you a cuppa. You came all this way.”

Christian pulled a face. He had other pressing...  _things_ … to deal with. And Syed was inviting Tamwar back into their flat? 

Tamwar seemed none-too-pleased with the invitation himself, but trudged along after his brother. With a sigh Christian followed the two Masood men back into his flat. 

Syed was putting the kettle on while Tamwar sat at their table, eyes most certainly  _not_ looking in the direction of their bed. Taking a few deep, calming breaths, Christian slid into a chair next to him, smiling apologetically while still not meeting his eyes. “Sorry.”

Tamwar turned a bit more green, eyes fixed firmly on his hands. “Me too.” As Syed set tea down in front of everyone, Tamwar cleared his throat experimentally. “Did mum and dad ever know... you know...”

Syed and Christian exchanged a confused look, before Syed turned back to Tamwar with a little half-smile. “That me and Christian have sex? I think they figured that one out for themselves.”

“Well, your dad got to see it firsthand,” Christian grumbled. Bloody Masood men.

Color going from green to red, Tamwar cleared his throat and continued. “Not... I know  _that_ . Everyone knows... I meant about your... arrangement.” Syed and Christian looked at each other again. Christian certainly had no idea what Tamwar was going on about, and it seemed that neither did Syed. “The... position.” 

Realization slowly dawned on Christian, though Syed still seemed to be having a hard time of it. “We do different positions, Tam. It's not always-”

Laying a hand over Syed's – Christian felt less apprehensive than usual about showing affection in front of Tamwar, considering the amount of “affection” he had just seen – Christian cut him off gently. “I think he means me being on top.”

Syed's eyes widened, before turning back to Tamwar. The younger brother didn't deny Christian's understanding, though he certainly didn't make any noise or movement to confirm it. “It's nothing to be ashamed of, Tam. That's just the way we like it.”

Tam raised an eyebrow, fiddling with the edge of his teacup. “Not sure if mum or dad would view it the same way.”

“They wouldn't like anything we did, Tam, no matter who's on top.”

“Might help.”

Christian interrupted the squabbling siblings. He'd already had enough of that for one day. “Alright, alright. First of all, Tamwar, Syed's right: who's on top or not has nothing to do with being less or more of a man.” Christian glanced back at Syed. It had taken them months to come to an agreement on that very issue: one of Syed's problems – among the lot – with their dalliances being that he always ended up on bottom... and always liked it. Now, however, Syed was looking calmly at Tamwar, no signs of his previous doubts in his expression. “Second,” Christian continued, “there's not exactly any reason for Mr. and Mrs. Masood to find out about how we like it in the bedroom, is there?”

Tamwar threw his hands up. “So now you're asking me to lie to them, too?”

Syed scoffed. “It's not exactly going to come up in  _conversation_ , is it, Tam? 'Oh, hey mum, enjoy last night's shag with dad? Say, do you ever get on top? I'm just wondering, because the other day I walked in on Syed and Christian, and-'”

“Ugh!” Tamwar's whole face scrunched up behind his glasses. “That's just _disgusting_ , Syed! Why would you make me picture that? Haven't I been traumatized enough for one day?”

Syed was laughing. “Well that's my point! It's not like it's ever going to come up, so why even worry what mum and dad'll think?”

Tamwar sighed, staring into his teacup. “Fine. Fine. I guess you can't exactly be any more gay, right?”

Christian shrugged. “I dunno. I've been thinking Syed needs a little more glamming up. Maybe some makeup, a bit of glitter, some leather pants...”

Tamwar groaned as Syed laughed, shoving at Christian. The mood seemed to lighten a little, and the three men were able to finish their tea companionably. 

As he ushered Tamwar to the door, Syed held out his hand. “Do I need to ask for the key?”

Tamwar held up his keyring. “I think I've learned my lesson. Knock first. And if I hear anything that sounds like...” he waved his hand “...just walk away. 

Syed nodded. “Alright. You can keep the key.”

As the door shut, Christian let his arms slip around Syed, pulling him back against his chest. “One more try?”

They locked the door. And shoved a chair in front of it, for good measure.

 


End file.
